Harry Potter and the Child Genius
by TheFallofReality
Summary: As Harry Potter lay in the Chamber of Secrets dying, he did not know his actions would have him meet Marvels First Family


It was official that he was dying.

There was no doubt that Harry Potters life was coming to a end. If he Harry had the time he might of raged at the unfairness of his life. He was only twelve years old, ... and he was about to die, he couldn't even say that his life was a good one.

In his short life he was raised by relatives that hated him, while they never came to physically abused him, which some of his friends worried about , well aside Dudley on occasion. They genuinely hated him, and felt sure that they would rejoice when the found out that they would never have to deal with him again. Yet he accepted that about them and moved on about that part of his life. Though what he ended up feeling the true great injustice of his life. Was that the haven that he felt that the magical world was going to be for him, ended up being another place that decided to offer nothing but pain and torment.

At first he though the Wizarding world presented a welcome escape the pain of his muggle life. He was prepared to fade into the background of this new world and let himself be able to enjoy a life of quite and peaceful solitude.

Sadly this choice was ripped from him, as soon as found out that he celebrity in the magical world. Though this burden was offset by the gaining of two new friends who helped him cope with it all. With the exception of Snape and a few others, the people around him treated him reverence that was borderline scary.

They had expectations on him on what he should be and strive to be, and this year he thought that he was living up to those desires. Yet the public turned on him, some even going so far as declaring him to be a future dark lord. Which all came after they saw him speak parseltongue to save Justin's life. It seemed ironic that nothing would ever stay good in his life.

While they never came to physically attack, most of the people at the school turned their backs on, some even in his own house went along with this. Yet through it all his friends stood by him, offering a reprieve from all the hate that he had to deal with. Yeah that ended when Hermione was petrified, Ron was still their but his lone voice started to become consumed by the others.

His tortuous thought broke when he wondered briefly if his death would make them realize how wrong they were. It was seemingly that he ended up having to give his life to save another.

God he hoped that Ginny would be able to find her way out of this place. He could hear her breathing laboring heavily nearby. And he could make out that some color seemed to be coming back to her face.

God he couldn't help but still worry that she was still in trouble. He couldn't figure out why he didn't just continue to lay down and let his life end their. After letting out a great number of curses that he was sure Hermione would smack him for, he decided to do something instead of giving up. So with great effort Harry stood up and tried to find a way out. He had decided that after he found help for Ginny, then he could die in peace, till then he would search until he dropped.

As he stumbled around, clutching his hand to the wound on his arm he saw a weird light emitting from the gaping Slythern stone head. Figuring that the entrance the snake had come from might lead somewhere else, Harry decided that this was as good as any place to search.

As he neared closer to the entrance he place his other hand on his head and started to rub his forehead in hopes of banishing the pounding headache he had.

As he stepped into the gate he begin to notice light blue runes emitting at the archway. It was weird as he got closer to them he felt that energy was being siphoned away from him., yet he felt drawn to go closer to them

God couldn't even give him a break it seemed. While he was feeling weak what ever that he had passed had to seem to be weakening him to the point of falling to the ground any second. Well apparently he was being literal for within seconds of thinking the thought, his body had complied and he fell lifeless to the ground, with only the thought that he had failed.

If Harry could see what was happening to his body he would prob be hyperventilating at the thought as he touched the ground it had started to dissolve into pure particles that were being absorbed quickly into weird runes.

())())())()())())())()

As Harry awoke he did not expect to see a bright green light glaring down at him. Though to be fair he wasn't sure what he was expecting, except that he was suppose to be dead. Maybe this was the infamous light he heard people talking about seeing when the died though wasn't it suppose to be white?

Wait perhaps he was alive?, they did say that when you did die, that there would be no more pain. If that true then he was definitely alive. For ever since he saw that light he had been feeling that every muscle in his body was on fire, causing him to want to scream. As the light grew in intensity his body arched up as he felt the pain increase, this caused him to let out a scream from his lips.

All that feeling of pain quickly died as the light was replaced by a soft white light. Harry feeling reprieve tried to say a spoken a prayer of thanks to what ever deity that ended that pain, yet it seemed his throat wasn't wanting to complied as it felt painful to even open it. He wondered briefly if death would be better then what was wrong with him, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strange voice.

"Now the extreme pain that you felt should be departing soon son, though your body should be able to start repairing it self on its own now. If you can understand what I'm telling you, please just nod your head, till you can talk." Harry did as asked though with some trouble as his muscles still felt a slight twinge of pain.

"Good, very good now I want to get some liquids into you, now can you open your mouth for some water for me?" Harry opened his mouth in acquittance.

As Harry was given some water to drink with the help of a long straw, as water started to fill his body he was finally beginning to notice the person serving him. It was a man who looked to be in his late thirties, what was weird about this man was that he was wearing a outfit that looked like it was made of spandex... blue spandex. He seemed like he was taken out of one of Dudley's comics.

"Who.. are... you?" asked Harry in rasping voice. "Well young man, the name is Dr Reed Richards I'm here to help you get better. Now I do not want to you to strain yourself too much, any attempt to push yourself might cause you to relapse, and we want you to get better. Now when you are better then you can ask any questions that you may have, but for now I want you to just get some rest. If you need anything just push this button here and we will be here for you."

As Richards placed the buzzer in Harry's hand, Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes. With no recollection on when or really how, he feel into a deep slumber. Dr. Franklin Richards let out a sigh as he looked at the boy in front of him, with the same gentle touch he gave his kids, he move the frayed hair out of the boys eyes and himself to relax as much as his mind would allow.

"So the kids alright Stretch?" asked the rock covered humanoid who made his way into the medical wing. "He should be fine Ben. Could I trouble you to watch him while I go find out what those two rapscallions did to cause this " replied Reed.

"That's no problem. Just be easy on them Stretch, I'm sure that Sue has given them the proper tongue lashing that they deserved. They are your kids and can fully understand the seriousness of what they did. Now when you get their send in Sue, I'm not sure how the kid would respond to how I look"

With a nod in agreement and and muttered thanks, Reed left the room with a frown on his face.

As Reed left, Ben let out a sigh as he saw the injured kid resting. While he knew that Reed was angry beyond belief on what the little brats had done time, but he was knew that they meant that it was only a accident.

It seemed that Reeds kids had inherited the Richards luck at causing unintended mayhem in its wake to further pursue scientific knowledge. He just wondered briefly if the young boy would be forgiving of what the kids had done. Taking a seat near the bed he wondered briefly if they could get the kid back home safely, though if anyone had the chance to figure out what happened Reed was the best chance in figuring out what had happened.

A/N In regards to the story their was needed divergence from canon to make the story work. The first is Fawkes, instead of staying around waiting for Harry to finish his fight with Tom Riddle he went to get Dumbeldore after the blinding of the basilisks eyes. The second is that Ginny was more impacted by the possession and needed more time to recover, so she did not get to interact with Harry.

A/N 2 To give fair warning this fic will contain future romance between Harry Potter and Valeria Richards, though it wont be till later in this story. I will be taking liberty with the time line of the Ff to fit the story, so expect divergence from the current 616 canon, it would honestly be better to treat it as a separate universe Also this story most likely wont be updated as fast the Shield of the Goddess.

A/N 3 Made a few corrections to the chapter

Preview of the next chapter: Harry Potter finds out how he was brought to the Marvel Universe, and how he still is alive.


End file.
